Dyre
by Starlight-blood-flower
Summary: Raf has been hearing strange voices. Strange things are happening in his home. Strange things are happening at base. Lots of other strange things have been happening. When Raf and Bumblebee decide to look into these strange events how much danger will they face and more importantly who will survive?


Underlined = Bumblebee

_Italics = voices_

"_Hello." _An irritated sigh left the slightly parted lips of the 12(and a half) year old boy.

"_Hello." _Another sigh.

"DO NOT IGNORE US." The boy jumped, letting out a small squeal.

"_Please…" _The robotic sounding voices begged.

"Go away you're not real and the fact that you're not real means that I shouldn't even be talking to you. But I am. Great, I need to get some stronger medication" he whispered angrily to what he was convinced was only himself.

"_Why are convinced by those around you that something is wrong with you. You are unique. You are wonderful. You are chil"_** SLAM**.

The boy tumbled of the chair falling to the ground with an "oof" at the sound his bedroom door being slammed against wall as it was opened.

"Sup Raf" The 15 year old girl hollered despite being in the same, small room " Watch'a doing on the floor?"

"Well Miko maybe he wouldn't be on the floor if you hadn't caused an earthquake with that door." The raven haired boy walked into the room an accusing look plastered across his pale face.

"Whatever" She said before helping Rafeal off the floor "Jack you have to stop playing adult all the time." Jack rolled is stormy blue eyes at the Japanese girl before turning to Raf.

'You alright?'

"Yeah" The brunette answered rubbing a spot on his neck that still hurt. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Come to see if you wanted to come to the base with us ya nerd" Miko interjected giving the tween a light punch on the arm.

"Bulkhead took some real damage during the last mission and I want to see if he's alright" she informed the boys while mimicking some action fighting moves causing Rafeal giggle at the partly pinked haired girl's antics.

"Okay then, I want to see Bumblebee anyway to so I'll come with."

"Cool" said Jack as he joined in the conversation again.

AT THE BASE

BUMBLEBEE'S POV

I was watching Ratchet as he fixed up Bulkhead's last injury. I was board. Very very board. I wish something would happen. As if somehow the universe had heard me I was suddenly awaked from my half asleep state by the three humans as they entered the base. Okay, it was mostly Miko that did that.

"Bulkhead" the girl practically screamed as she ran up to her guardian bombarding him with countless questions and demanding to see his injuries.

"Sorry Miko I'm all fixed up." The Autobot chuckled. I rolled my optics at the sight before turning to the floor where Raf was tapping my metal. I quickly scooped him up placed him on my head.

"Hi Bee"

"Hi Raf" I greeted, joyful at the fact that I wouldn't be bored anymore.

"Wanna go for a drive?" He inquired, chocolate eyes lighting up. I believe by human standards this would be described as…adorable, was that the word? Yes adorable.

"Sure." I replied while transforming into a cyber-yellow muscle car with black strips and driving out.

IN THE DESERT

STILL BUMBLEBEE'S POV

Rafeal spread himself out across the back seats. He didn't take up that much room. It was 2.30pm and they had taken a break from driving and racing car games(which Bumblebee had won). But something wasn't right.

"Hey Raf."

"Yeah Bee."

"_What's wrong_?"

"What'da you mean?" He sat up a nervous look clouding over the excitement that had sparked in his eyes earlier.

"Raf it's not just you who understands me, I understand you to, so what's wrong." I said sternly, hoping that it would motivate him to tell me. It worked.

"The voices were being strange today." He confessed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh." Silence. "How?" Raf had told Bumblebee about him being diagnosed with schizophrenia about a month into their friendship and the fact that the medication didn't seem to be working.

"Well…usually they just beg me to talk with them but today they yelled at me the conformed me and I think they were about to say something else before Miko and Jack came in." Honestly, Bumblebee didn't know what to say, would anyone really? So there was silence, until.

"There's no hope for me I'm going to be a CRAZY weirdo for the rest of my life" This time Bumblebee knew exactly what to say.

"Rafeal you are not a crazy weirdo, you will never be a crazy weirdo and if I EVER hear you say that again I won't talk to you ever again."

"But"

"No buts." The boy released a sigh of defeat before opening his mouth to speak. **RING!**. The Ringing of Raf's phone cut him off.

RAF'S POV

I pulled my phone from my pocket expecting it to be mama but instead it was an unknown caller.

"Weird." I muttered silently putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello, who is this?" I waited silently for an answer. Nothing. I was about to hang up before** AAAAAHHHHHH**. I let out a blood curdling scream as the horrid sound assaulted my ears.

I am able to focus enough for me to hear Bumblebee ask-no begging if I was alright and what was happening.

"Make it stop. Bee m-make i-i-it s-t-t-o" Darkness.

Author: R&R please


End file.
